fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 19/9/16
(A video recaps the events of Infinite Glory. The Decay’s debut and win in the battle royal, Hideo Itami knocking out Kota Ibushi, and the war between The Resistance and HYDRA is shown. Kazuchika Okada vs Kevin Owens is highlighted next, ending with Owens tapping out to The Red Ink.) SEGMENT 1: Dario Cueto, Kazuchika Okada, Kota Ibushi, Sami Callihan, and Rowe and Hanson come out to nuclear heat from the crowd. Rowe and Hanson lift Okada up into the air while he holds up the Chaos World Championship. Cueto grabs a mic. Cueto: Welcome to HYDRA. WELCOME TO HYDRA! THIS ISN’T CHAOS ANYMORE! YOUR SHOW IS DEAD! YOUR HEROES ARE DEAD! I STAND BEFORE YOU NOW, TO SAY THAT HYDRA… HAS…. WON!!! Who’s left? Who is left to stop us? Where is Shinsuke Nakamura? Where is Will Ospreay? Cody Rhodes? Hideo Itami? Where is… Kevin Owens? Where is the man who thought he could destroy the machine? There was no bullshit this time was there Kevin? No debuts, no smoke bombs, no interference. Nothing! But yet you still lost. You lost to the golden boy, you lost to the RAINMAKER! KAZUCHIKA OKADA! THIS MAN IS YOUR CHAMPION AND THIS MAN WILL STAY YOUR CHAMPION! NOT KEVIN OWENS! Oh and if you guys are hoping Owens will show up in a few weeks on Survival or Uprising… Haha. I’ve made arrangements to ensure that he will NOT appear in the RRW ever again. You know, I’d have brought him out here to say goodbye… but no. You don’t deserve it. HE DOESN’T DESERVE IT! NO MORE REBELLION ON MY SHOW! NOW WE LOOK TO THE FUTURE! A GREAT FUTURE… A FUTURE OF HYDRA!!! Okada: I proved last night that I’m better than Kevin Owens. I proved that I don’t need help to be champion. I am a proud member of HYDRA… But I’ve ascended just being the figurehead. I am a true champion. As a true champion, it’s now time to see who falls next to Kazuchika Okada. Hiroshi Tanahashi’s theme hits and he comes out to a huge pop. Okada: Seriously? Tanahashi: Yes. Seriously. Last night I put down John Cena. Okada: You’re still one to one, it’s not that impressive. That and he pinned you last night too, so the way I see it, you guys are three to three. You can’t say you’re better. Tanahashi: I won the match Okada, that’s what shows in the record books. Now you want a new challenger for your championship, why not the man who’s fresh off of a win against John Cena? Why not the man who you’ve spent nearly five years fighting in Japan? Why not the man who you’ve clearly never been good enough to beat? You know what happened the last time we faced off for a championship. Dominion of Wrestling. I beat you for that International Championship and I held it for 127 days. I plan on doing the same with that championship. You may be the Rainmaker, and the ace of HYDRA, but you forget. I’m the ace of the… UNIVERSE. The single greatest talent in all of history! And… the next Chaos World Champion. Okada: Do you think I give a shit that you’ve beaten John Cena? If you want to make enemies of HYDRA – Tanahashi: I don’t care about HYDRA. I care about beating YOU! John Cena is twice the man you are. You’re in the process of proving things right? Why not try to finally prove that you’re better than me. Okada: I don’t need to prove what I already know. Cueto: Now hold on a second Kazuchika. He has a point. He hasn’t made enemies of HYDRA, I think we should give him a chance. You want to be the World Champion, Tanahashi? You’ll have your chance because I am announcing right now… KAZUCHIKA OKADA VS HIROSHI TANAHASHI AT PRIMAL WARFARE!!! Okada looks pissed off and starts yelling at Cueto while Callihan holds Okada back. Okada pushes Callihan away, causing Callihan to fall to the mat. Callihan gets up and looks at Okada, while Okada holds up the title to Tanahashi on the ramp. MATCH 1: Dalton Castle vs Kalisto Castle picks up the win at 13 minutes with the Bang-A-Rang. SEGMENT 2: The camera pans to a dark room backstage. A single light flickers and Abyss and Crazzy Steve are seen. '' Abyss: We are The Decay. Whether you know us or not is irrelevant. What you need to know is WHAT we are capable of. Complete and utter destruction. Mutilation. We are the abominations of society that are outcast to the shadows. But from the shadows is where we cause the most havoc. Steve: Not anymore. Now we have left the shadows. We are in the light. But the light won’t last for long because we haven’t truly left the shadows. We’re going to make the shadows consume the light and soon all that you guys will see is… DARKNESS!!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!! Abyss: Sabin. Shelley. Your championships are going to be consumed by shadows first. We are the monstrosities here to bring the darkness. We are… The Decay. ''The light shatters and Steve can be heard laughing while the camera pans back to the ring. MATCH 2: Kota Ibushi vs No Way Jose Ibushi wins with the 450 splash at 3 minutes. SEGMENT 3: Kota Ibushi grabs a mic while the crowd boos. Ibushi: What happened last night with Hideo Itami was a FLUKE. You know what, I was right to sell out to HYDRA. Look what happened to the Resistance last night. I’m on the winning side. Hideo Itami, I don’t even need to say anything more. I’m in HYDRA, and we run the place. At Primal Warfare, we’re facing off… AGAIN. This time, you’re not going to knock me out but I can make you a promise on my end, you’re not going to be able to stand after out match. Ibushi drops the mic and stomps on Jose before walking out. SEGMENT 4: ''A video airs for the King of the Ring tournament. The round of 16 is announced to begin next week. '' Tyler Breeze is backstage holding the Pure Championship. Breeze: Really? They booted the Pure Championship match from Infinite Glory to Primal Warfare? How can they do this to the gorgeous one, the King of Cuteville, the prince of all things pretty – Neville enters the frame. Neville: Tyler. Relax. Some day you will learn what it truly means to be champion. I’m only here for one reason though, to tell you that I don’t want that rematch anymore. It’s time for me to move up in the world. But you enjoy your title reign, and I’m being completely honest here mate, you deserve it. Neville extends his hand to Breeze and Breeze looks down on it… and shakes it. Neville walks off while Breeze looks down at the title. MATCH 3: Cien Almas (re-debut) vs Rocky Romero Almas picks up the win at 11 minutes with a double flip moonsault. MATCH 4: reDragon (Kyle O’Reilly and Bobby Fish) vs The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) O’Reilly gets the win at 10 minutes with a cross arm-breaker on Jey, causing him to tap out. SEGMENT 5: O’Reilly stomps down on Jey and throws him over the top rope, while Fish kicks on Jimmy and rolls him out. O’Reilly: Once again, once fucking again reDragon has been shafted for another stupid debuting team. WE ARE SICK AND TIRED OF IT! Fish: We want our championship match, and we want it NOW! SO WHOEVER HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT, YOU BETTER COME OUT NOW SO WE CAN TEACH YOU A LESSON. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZxkTle5YKw Johnny Gargano and Tomasso Ciampa come out to a huge pop from the crowd. Gargano and Ciampa stop at the ramp and stare down with reDragon. Gargano: We have a problem with that actually. If anyone else is going after those tag team titles… it’s us. The best damn tag team in the world. Fish: That’s a claim you can NEVER make without going through reDragon. Ciampa: Let’s make it happen then. Primal Warfare… reDragon vs Ciampa and Gargano. O’Reilly: You’re on. YOU’RE ON! AND WE ARE THE NEXT TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! O’Reilly drops the mic and the two teams stare down. MAIN EVENT: Kazuchika Okada vs Hideo Itami Itami starts to gain the upper hand at 16 minutes and HAS OKADA UP FOR THE BURNING HAMMER!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bzWSJG93P8 Alexander Wolfe and Tajiri run down to the ring! AND A THIRD MASKED MAN FOLLOWS BEHIND! The three men beat down on Itami while the ref calls for the bell. Okada looks on confused but Cueto comes down with Ibushi, Callihan, and War Machine and smiles. The Necessary Evil beat down on Itami. Wolfe lifts Itami up and smashes the elbow in the back of the head and Tajiri follows… BUZZSAW KICK! The third man lifts up Itami… AND DROPS HIM WITH A HUGE POWERBOMB. Cueto: What did I say… HYDRA always wins. And now, your resistance… is truly dead. Welcome to HYDRA… The Necessary Evil… AND – https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzFjHOwfmAI Cueto: MUHAMMED HASSAN!!! HAIL HYDRA! The other members of HYDRA ‘Hail Hydra’ and the show ends with HYDRA in the ring standing over Hideo Itami.